Format:Infobox Legislature
Infobox to be used in articles about a legislature (see Legislature#List of titles of legislatures for a list of likely names for bodies this template could be used in) as a whole, or any chamber found within a unicameral, bicameral, tricameral or tetracameral assembly. }}| }| | }}}} | }| }| | }}}} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | }| }| | }}}} |} |- ! Type | } }| of }}} |- }| ! Houses }}} |- }| ! } } }|, } since }}}}} |- }| ! } } }|, } since }}}}} |- }| ! } } }|, } since }}}}} |- }| ! } } }|, } since }}}}} |- }| ! } } }|, } since }}}}} |- }| ! Members }}} |- }| ! Political groups }}} |- }| ! Last elections }}} |- ! Meeting place | } |- }| ! Established }}} |- }| ! Web site }}} |} Blank syntax Usage guide The parameters are: * } — the name of the Parliament/House (e.g. House of Commons (UK); Parliament of Romania). * } — coat of arms (Optional). * } — resolution of coat of arms ((Optional. Default = 120px - Note: include "px" if selecting this). * } - coat of arms (Optional). * } — resolution of coat of arms ((Optional. Default = 120px - Note: include "px" if selecting this). * } — image of the session room (Optional). * } — resolution of session room ((Optional. Default = 200px - Note: include "px" if selecting this). * } — bicameral/unicameral for assembly; upper house/lower house for the houses themselves. * } - name of large legislative assembly if a chamber * } — names of the houses that make up the assembly; if more than one, separate with . * } — title of chamber leader (speaker, chairman, president, etc). * } — leader of the chamber. * } — political party of leader. * } — date that leader was elected. * } — title of leader of the second chamber, see } (describes lower house, for use in article about a unicameral assembly). * } — political party of second chamber leader. * } — date that second leader was elected. * } — the (total) number of members in the assembly/house. * } — list of the political parties/groups represented. * } — date of election that determined the current composition, based on its effects having taken place and not whether it was most recent, used to describe number of political parties/groups at present. * } — the place where it meets: building (room), city (e.g. Palatul Parlamentului, Bucureşti). * } — the assembly's/house's official website (Optional). Example= | election2 = 2006 | members = 469 137 senators 332 deputies | p_groups = Senate: PSD, PNL, PD, PRM, UDMR, PC, Independents Chamber of Deputies: PSD, PNL, PD, PRM, UDMR, PC, National minorities, Independents | election3 = 2004 | meeting_place = Palace of the Parliament, Bucharest | website = www.parlament.ro }} Parliament Infobox Parliament es:plantilla:Infobox Parlamento